


Of cats, love and boyfriends

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Bipolar Ian, Cute, Domestic Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluffy, M/M, Pets, bc Mickey is the best boyfriend, fluffety fluff ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey pushes his lips together as a firm line while looking at Ian like he’s off his rocker. Hands folding together against his chest, looking into those pleading green eyes (fucking fake watery puppy dog shit) before he opens his mouth to argue back, (there goes his quiet Saturday morning)</p><p>“No way!” Mickey furiously shakes his head, “We are not doing that.”</p><p>“But Mickey…” Ian practically whines, pouting, “I want a cat, imagine how nice it would be? A little furball warming our feet at night? I could built a climbing tree for him, I’d take care of him, please babe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cats, love and boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is becoming a habit, writing cute stuff while I'm sizzling with rage towards Shameless. I was gonna call this "Mickey is the best motherfucking boyfriend in the world" but I saw fit not to.  
> Sooo, sorry for typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

Mickey pushes his lips together as a firm line while looking at Ian like he’s off his rocker. Hands folding together against his chest, looking into those pleading green eyes (fucking fake watery puppy dog shit) before he opens his mouth to argue back, (there goes his quiet Saturday morning)

“No way!” Mickey furiously shakes his head, “We are not doing that.”

“But Mickey…” Ian practically whines, pouting, “I want a cat, imagine how nice it would be? A little furball warming our feet at night? I could built a climbing tree for him, I’d take care of him, please babe?”

“It’s a him now, is it? You actually thought about this? Fucks sake Ian…” Mickey slumps next to his boyfriend on the couch, taking Ian’s feet on his lap. “What happened to me keeping you warm, huh?” He scolds, running his hands along Ian’s legs, “I keep you warm don’t I?” He smiles, hoping that makes Ian drop the subject of getting a vomiting piss-sticking annoying miauing fucktard.

But Ian shrugs it off, “You do,” He flashes Mickey a brief smile, “But look at this,” Ian picks up the laptop from the coffee table and scrolls through some images before showing it to Mickey. “Just look at it, aren’t they cute?” On the computer screen is pictures of fat furry cats, grey and multi-colored. “It’s called British shorthair,” Ian beams.

Mickey just sighs, okay they are kinda cute, but the breed looks fat, so they probably eat a shit ton. And that’s money they can’t spent, or at least not in some fucking nonsense like a cat. There must be a way out of this conversation.

“Chubby little fuckers,” Mickey comments with a littles attitude. But Ian’s still all freaking smiles as he leans in and takes Mickey by his cheeks and tugs them. “Now you look just as cute as they do,” He chuckles and Mickey shoots angry glares at Ian’s general direction.

 Mickey wants nothing more than to be over with this cat bullshit, so he plans on forcing the idea out of Ian’s head, “We can’t afford it, who is going to take care of it? Who is gonna clean the litterbox? I’m not going to live in a house that smells like cat pee…” And so on, Mickey tried every valid argument he could think of without upsetting his boyfriend. But Ian kept shooting down all his arguments with quirk comments like, “I’ll clean after him, I’ll take care of him, you spent more money on beer than the cat would eat…” Always referring it as him or he, making Mickey sizzle with uncontrollable rage. And finally the lit came off.

“We are not getting a fucking cat! Period!” He shouts at Ian’s face. He watches Ian’s face fall from a beaming smile to a frown and turning into a sad lifeless expression. His mouth was slightly ajar, eyebrows knitting together as licked his dry lips, getting ready to spat at Mickey.

“Fuck you! For once I really want something and I think it would be good for me and you have to be an asshole about it!” With that Ian stormed off to their bedroom and locked the door behind him, leaving Mickey completely baffled on the couch. He hadn’t been that harsh, had he? It was just a fucking cat… Ian would cool off eventually. But in the meantime, Mickey saw best to apologize at least, even if he didn’t feel like it and didn’t see the point how this was his fault. But knowing Ian’s temper and mood swings, he has to do something. He runs his hands on his face, slowly getting up and making his way to their bedroom.

He knocks on the door, “Hey Ian, _babe_ , I’m sorry, okay? Let’s just forget about this? I’ll make you breakfast, what you say? Pancakes sound good?” Mickey tries, but gets nothing but an angry “Fuck off!” in return. He’s in some serious shit right now. Because moody, five year old who didn’t get candy before breakfast– playing Ian is hard to deal with. But he’ll come around and see Mickey’s sight of things, that they aren’t fit to take care of a cat. Except Ian doesn’t come around, he keeps on sulking. He really must want that damn cat. Mickey thinks it’s childish as hell, but still it breaks his heart to see Ian like this. So he tries his best to cheer him up. But still he end up sleeping on the couch that night.

 

* * *

 

After three days, nothing has really changed, Ian still sulks like a bitch, robotically moving around the house, ignoring Mickey.

So when Mickey goes grocery shopping, he sees a stuffed cat keyring, it’s fucking lame and stupid, but he buys it. When he gets home, he sees Ian making dinner like nothing had ever happened, Mickey hopes that Ian’s back to his normal self. He pops the bag down on the kitchen table and wraps his hands around Ian’s waist, planting a lingering kiss on his shoulder blade.

“What’s ya cooking?”

“Food.”

“Yeah, I can see that, but what food?” Mickey chuckles, in order to lighten the mood.

“Blind or something? It’s spaghetti,” Ian says and pushes Mickey away.

Mickey rams through the grocery bag and finds the little keyring and turns to Ian.

“I got you something,” He mumbles and tangles the keyring in front of Ian, carefully studying his face. There’s a glisten in Ian’s eye and the way the corner of his mouth almost curls up into a smile.

“You like it?” Mickey asks sheepishly, because come on, it’s a stupid little love token.

Ian practically snatches the stuffed keyring from Mickey and looks at it, eyes genially smiling. All of his previous anger dripping off and being placed with a curious expression. He turns to face Mickey.

“Thank you,” He says as he presses the toy against his chest, “I like it.”

Mickey reaches for Ian’s hand. Gently stroking it as he holds it.

“We good?” He voices, glancing at the floor.

“Yeah,” Ian smiles and hauls Mickey closer, “I’m sorry I was such a stubborn bitch,” He eyes plead forgiveness.

“Wouldn’t have you any other way,” Mickey says and kisses his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

It’s old news by now, and Mickey should let it go, but for some reason he can’t. But he can’t stop thinking about cats. When Ian isn’t looking he scrolls through the internet looking for pictures of cats, reading about how to take care of them, what essentials one would need and so on. Not that he’d admit it, but he thinks that those chubby fuckers are kinda cute, but hella expensive as well. No way they could afford it. Mickey silently curses Ian for making him even consider this, for real. Fuck should he care anymore, all’s back to normal, Ian’s happy and Mickey’s back to keeping him warm. But still those cats hound his dreams. Seeing the light in Ian’s eyes when he plays with the damn thing. Come the fuck on, Mickey sighs. Guess he’s doing this shit after all. He’ll regret it later, but now he wants to make Ian happy.

So on one Saturday he announces Ian that he has a surprise for him. They get into a car and Mickey blindfolds Ian.

“You peak and we’ll turn the fuck back,” He reminds Ian, who nods smiling like a stupid teenager he is.

After a few miles of driving in silence, Mickey pulls the car over and walks Ian to a shop. Still not taking the blindfold off.

“Where are we?” Ian asks.

“Keep it in your pants and you’ll see.”

Inside the shop they are greeted by a tiny female.

“Hey,” She says behind the counter, “You the one who called earlier?”

“Yeah, that’d be me,” Mickey says.

“Right this way,” She waved the boys to follow her.

“Okay, I’m gonna take the blindfold off, but don’t make a scene, alright?”

“Why would I make a scene?” Ian asks as Mickey opens the knot of the scarf that was used as the blindfold.

Ian blinks, adjusting his eyesight to the dark dim lights.

“Oh my god, this is…” Ian almost lets out a high-pitched squeal, but manages to swallow it just in time when Mickey shoots a knowing glare towards him.

“Just come here,” Mickey grabs Ian’s hand and leads them to the back of the shop, well it ain’t a shop, it’s a shelter.

Ian’s eyes widen like kid in a candy shop, bouncing around the small cages, hands gripping through the metal pars. It takes every effort for Ian not to lose his shit.

“Here,” Mickey tears Ian away from the cages.

“Here she is,” The shelter employee says and points at a cage.

Ian’s eyes meet with the cutest cat he’s ever seen.

“I know it isn’t a fucking British whatever, but…”

“I don’t care, she’s perfect,” Ian says as he eyes the little multi-colored creature with watery eyes. “We’re taking her? Can I hold her?”

“She’s yours if you have her,” The employee says and opens the cage door, “You can hold it.”

As Ian babbles to the cat, the employee explains Mickey that the cat was rescued from a fire and she can be a bit tender at first and if there is any complications they can bring the cat back. Mickey isn’t actually listening to her, all he can see how happy Ian looks holding the cat, petting her gently. Seeing Ian like this, he has no doubt in his mind that he made the right decision.

“You better fucking take care of her or I’ll turn her into a kebab,” Mickey threatens, but not really and Ian nods eagerly.

“Come on you gooey-eyed fucker, let’s go home,” Mickey smiles and ushers Ian outside.

On the drive home, Mickey glances at Ian and the buddle of fur sleeping on his lap.

“What you wanna call her?”

“I was thinking about Grumpy Chocolate,” Ian smiles.

“That’s gotta be the stupidest name ever,” Mickey chuckles, “But I like it.”

“You know what? Now we need another cat to keep her company.”

“Don’t fucking push it!” Mickey snorts.

“I was only joking babe…” Ian laughs, “You know I love you right?”

“Yeah… I know,” Mickey smiles, not even trying to hide his happiness, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have based this slightly on my own experience of how to get your boyfriend agree to taking a cat.


End file.
